Mardi Gras, Mon Frére
by YourConscience813
Summary: It's Mardi Gras! Beads are flying, jazz is playing, and a certain blond is very, very annoyed. Shouldn't Roxas just suck it up and enjoy the celebration? Maybe he needs a little help from a mysterious Jester? AkuRoku. Please Read and Review.


Mardi Gras Mon Frére. Aw, I wrote this two days before Mardi Gras- _in my freshman year in high school mind you_- because we were doing a project in my French class. It was sort of a dare between me and a friend. She dared me to write a story about Mardi Gras by lunch which… really wasn't that hard. I put sexual cracks in it… It's not _that _hard. Still, it takes about… many years later for me to actually post this up. Hopefully I can finish some other oneshots later. Hopefully I can.

Anyways, please enjoy! (Contains some French speaking lines)

Also note: When Axel says 'Mon Frére' it means 'My Brother' and he doesn't actually mean Roxas is his brother. It's like the same as someone saying 'au contraire mon frére.' He's saying it to be sly and because it 'fits.' Don't take it literal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>People played loud jazz as the large multicolored floats came waltzing down the crowded streets. Different colors of beads were flying through the air at some of the decorative and costumed enthusiasts. Many of the people who had no interest in removing clothing for the goodies simply saluted to the floats with a Hurricane clasped firmly in their hands. It was a true day of celebration and everyone knew that they would be suffering the side effects throughout the rest of the week. Even with that fact, their spirits were still euphoric, laughter and joyous expressions were seen through the multicolored masks, making the crowd look tremendously lively.<p>

A large grin formed on the spiky red head's lips from where he was perched in his wacky outfit on top of a balcony. Bells jingled with his movement but it was hardly audible over the cheers of the horde. His emerald eyes searched the crowd as several women flashed the passing floats in attempt to have some beads. He grinned deviously as he watched from afar, soaking in the sight of soon-to-be college dropouts and their outgoing personalities that they showed to the many strangers surrounding them. Drinking the Hurricane thoughtfully, his eyes fell upon someone who stuck out from the crowd down below.

"Got-cha." The masked red head shifted to get a better look, both legs hanging off the side with no signs of overbalancing. It looked as if he was about to jump, but the sturdiness of his body said otherwise. A wild smirk accompanied his crazed appearance. His eyes rested firmly on the blond figure who was pushing himself away from the parade.

The blond pushed his way free of the screaming crowd, trying to get away from the insane partiers. All that he really wanted was to get into the less compacted part of the street where he could actually breathe some fresh air. After that, then he could worry about his other goals.

Suddenly, someone spun around a lamppost with grace and hopped out in front of the blond with a smirk. His actions as well as his outfit startled the other, the costume being all white besides the colors of Mardi Gras sparkling from the ends. It somewhat resembled a joker. A colorful Jester. His hat barely could contain the layers of blood red spikes, which the other assumed was his hair.

The red headed jester stuck out his tongue teasingly, making his sequin mask move up a little on his angular face. "Hello, my dear friend. I do believe a proper introduction is necessary."

Raising an eyebrow as he took a low bow, the other replied in monotone, "Not so much."

A smirk was visible as the other lifted his head up, but not his body from the bow. If he wasn't a jester to being with, he really could act like one. Even his movements were strangely hilarious. In a husky voice, he said, "Oh, that's too bad. I really thought that we could have some fun tonight."

That did not seem to go over well with the blond. Mainly, it just annoyed him that the taller one was blocking his escape from this hellhole. Didn't he know that he needed to get out of here? "Screw you."

"My point exactly."

The blond frowned at the smug one and began to walk off in another direction in a huff. There was no way that this could be happening to him. Today of all days! Even as he stormed off in the opposite direction, a shadow followed closely behind him. Great, now he's following like a lost puppy… Turning around quickly, he snapped, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Following you, what did it look like?"

A confused look was noticeable on the other's face. It wasn't about what he had said but the red head's complete attitude just astonished him. This was actually considered stalking and the other didn't seem to give a damn about it. It had to be some curse on his part. "Why would that be?"

"Well, look at you!" As a point, he directed up and down the other's body with his white gloved hands. After that, he placed another hand up to his mouth like he was critiquing a work of art. "You don't fit in at all. No colors, no mask, no… no _nothing_!" The blond cringed as if he practically murdered a kitten with his poor grammar. "Hell, not even a bead in sight!"

Folding his arms across his chest, the blond replied to the comment in monotone once more. "I hate Mardi Gras."

"But it's Mardi Gras, mon frére!" The red head quickly placed an arm around the other's shoulders, but moved when the blond tried to swat him away. Just as he did this, he appeared on the other side of the blond with a smirk. "You can't hate it! There's nothing to hate!"

From that, the blond began to count off the things off on his fingers, "Everyone is drunk, too much noise, people flash everyone, there is no way to get where you are going…"

"Hey, hey, hey. You're just looking at the crust, break into that layer and get to the creamy filling!"

Blinking a few times at the context of the sentence, the blond replied, "Did I mention there is a creepy pedophile dressed in an outrageous fashion who seems to be stalking me? Did I say that… or did I leave that little detail out?"

Frowning, trying to look somewhat innocent, the jester placed his hands on his extremely feminine hips. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh…" Slowly, he ran a hand through his hair. What got him into this situation? That's right. Fucknig Mardi Gras. The curse to all civilized people out there in the world. "Let's see… I do not know you, I don't want to, you've been stalking me, and you probably do this kind of thing every year to small little kids…"

"I'm only a pedo if it's not wanted." He stopped to place a finger on his chin in thought. It was quite comical to watch from the blond's point of view even though he was majorly annoyed at the moment. "Or is that rapist… I think that it's rapist. Oh well… It's not like you don't want it."

Roxas cringed again. "It's totally not wanted."

He began to walk off once again, making the jester follow like a lost puppy. They both made it a few more blocks away from the crowded part of the parade when they saw some college girls walking past towards the party scene in the other direction. He shuddered when a girl squealed at the sight of the stranger.

In an instant, the Jester dressed man was surrounded by a small crowd of young women, all of which flashed him hoping for some of the rare beads that he wore. Whistling, the red head commented. "Rings… Nice. Here's you prize, babes."

Lazily, he threw some different colored beads out into the air and walked away as the girls fought over them.

Surprisingly, the blond waited for him, mainly because he was taken aback by the women who were wondering around topless in the streets. Not because of the little show they put on, but that they were so desperate for damn _beads_! He rolled his sapphire eyes and continued to stomp away, making the other laugh. "…And for all this time, I really thought you were straight."

A large blush ran across the blond's face in a flash. "I- I am straight!"

"-As a circle with a line through it…"

Shaking his head, he ignored the last comment. Sadly, he couldn't ignore the gestures that the red head was making with his hands. He wondered if he could stay quiet that the other would become bored and walk off. Not likely… It just made him even more annoying.

"Just remember as you grind against my hips, as our touches seem to mix, let's continue this unmarked rhythm as I start to f-"

Holding onto his ears like a child, the frustrated one continued to stomp off, picking up some speed. Why in hell is the guy singing? Doesn't he understand 'no' when he first hears it? "Why won't you leave me alone and go molest someone else?"

"Ahhh…" The red head showed up beside him, now walking in long strides. This was a time where the blond regretted having short genes. "But… Who else could I enjoy molesting more than you?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question, he slowed down his pace. Mainly from finding that he probably couldn't shake the other off if he tried to run. Sighing, he said, "Someone who actually likes you?"

The jester smirked at that. It sent a weird feeling down the blond's spine. "I like a little fight in my game."

"Well, it's all fun and games until someone loses my foot up their ass!"

"I would rather have something long and hard."

"Metal pole it is then!"

"I'd prefer a rod, sir…"

Rolling his eyes at how annoying the other could be, the blond stopped completely. He took a deep breath before snapping back, "Then it wouldn't be as fun if we do what you wanted, you crazed psycho masochist!"

Even though he was being yelled at, he advanced closer to the other. "But this crazed psycho masochist could take you for one crazy ride."

"Who said I wanted a joy ride."

"A little bird?"

Flipping him off, the blond smirked back, "Oh? A little bird, eh? You mean like this one?"

Before the blond could even react, his middle finger was grabbed and placed through the jester's lips. A slick tongue ran itself around the digit, making the other shudder at the feeling. Quickly, he pulled his hand out of the other's grasp and wiped his wet finger on his pant leg.

The expression on his face was a mixture between shock and confusion. It barely let him speak after that incident. "Why did you- That just pisses me off more, you know that right?"

"Yup, I already have that memorized."

There was a large moment of awkward silence between the two where nobody seemed to even breathe. Finally, the blond sighed, "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Nope."

"You can go and leave. I'm not going to any Mardi Gras party or anything like that! I'm not going to be one of those people to party all night, get drunk off their ass, and wake up at five o'clock in the afternoon with some stranger in their bed!"

Wrapping a lanky arm around the other, he said, "Well, we don't have to be such strangers, now do we?"

The blond opened his mouth, then closed it quickly.

"So whad-ja say?" You wanna have some fun tonight?"

Again, the other couldn't let even one word escape his lips.

"Tough shopper, here's the deal. I get to take you to a Mardi Gras party tonight. If you don't enjoy yourself, I'll let you go. If you do, you can repay me…." He'll let him go? That's pretty creepy… The blond opened his mouth, but the other cut him off. "And if you're a no-show, I'll be sure to find you. Deal?"

The last bit was even worse! The other eyed the outstretched hand suspiciously. Hesitantly, he shook it. "Anything to get you away from me."

Suddenly, the red head pulled the blond forward, only inches separating one another. The blond felt the other's hot breath on his cheek. "Seal with a kiss?"

"Fuck off!"

"Okay… I don't mind taking it fast…"

At that, the blond walked off in a huff while the other just stood there, a smirk planted on his face.

* * *

><p>The blond had no clue why he was actually at this party. Why in the whole wide world did he actually decide to show up to the shindig in the first place? Why did he even bother dressing up in such a stylish black suit and mask anyway? Was that sparkles even? The herpes of the art world? Something in the back of his brain was screaming at him to just get up and run the hell away. Even if he did that, he was afraid that his stalker would find him and that was the real reason he was here, right? He just wanted to shake of a crazy, insane stalker.<p>

"Well… At least the drinks are good." The blond said before drowning himself in another Hurricane. How many drinks has he had again? Already he had lost count. That was the last thing he really needed at the moment, being drunk on one of the worst celebrations possible.

He sat in the shadows, watching as hundreds of others waltzed around the floor, not caring who they were dancing with and just that they were dancing. All switched partners having the time of their lives because they all were wearing disguises. Today, they could get away with anything.

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur." He turned with an eyebrow raised at the French-speaking gentleman. Or... The 'I think I can speak French because it's Mardi Gras and I'm obviously drunk' French-speaking gentleman. Roxas knew the basics of French... Or at least he thought he did... "Vous dansez avec moi?"

"Ehhh…" He scratched the back of his neck at the idea. Why would he ask to dance with him? Didn't this guy know that he was a guy also? Quickly, he looked around to see if anyone was staring at them… Then he remembered he was wearing a damn mask and no one would be able to tell his identity. Stupid, stupid Roxas… Flushed from embarrassment, he nodded and was acknowledged with a simple smile from the man.

The blond was escorted out onto the dance floor as the other grabbed a hold of his hands and began to dance slowly. He was thankful that his mask covered most of his face since it was a bright red now. The man looked down at the blond then, "Comment t'appelle-tu?"

Trying to get friendly, eh? Well… It's just a name… It's not like the guy is going to stalk him down or anything… "Roxas."

The guy shrugged at the name, acting as if it wasn't his first intention. His gaze wouldn't meet the other's even when they were dancing. "Uh… Tu as… Eh… Intéressé…?"

Roxas blinked a few times, wondering what the hell was going on. Yeah, this guy was obviously drunk.

The man began to pull him off the dance floor near one of the dark corners of the ballroom. _That_ was a big no-no in Roxas' book. A blush formed, finally understanding what the other was talking about.

"Um… I-I'm sorry but I have to go. Excuse me!" Even though he answered the man so politely, formally, he could not hide the panic rising in his voice. No, no, he did not want it! Ex-nay on the molest-tay… He certainly was not interested in what the man intended to do to him…

Out of confusion and alarm, he stepped away and bumped into another figure who immediately began dancing with him by accident. Though it wasn't his original intention, he sighed in relief that he was away from that freak.

"Ça va mal, mon frére?"

Roxas frowned as the new guy began talking to him. Why is everyone speaking in French?

Wait a minute…

Roxas suddenly slapped the other he was dancing with across the face dramatically. "It's _you_!"

"Oui… C'est moi…" The red head grinned, quickly recovering from the slap and continued to dance with the pissed blond.

"I wouldn't think some crazed person like you could even speak French. Obviously you don't understand it... I'm not your freaking brother..." Replied the blond, his frustration reaching it's peak. He now noticed that the red head had a costume change also. Instead of wearing the white Jester outfit, it was a dark midnight blue. Almost a rich purple.

"Don't take things so seriously, good sir. It's just a friendly way of... addressing you." The blond gritted his teeth, holding back the urge to kick him in the shin. "Anyhoo... That's right, you didn't think… I am a man of many talents, you know? I could… Show you some others later." After that comment- and the eyebrow waggle he threw in- he received another slap to the face. Rubbing it slightly, he wined. "Ow… You really do enjoy hurting people you sadist!"

"…And I enjoy it every time." Roxas responded with a smirk. Then the smug look fell as he felt as the red head pulled him closer into the dance. A small blush formed across the blond's cheeks.

"So you _are _enjoying yourself, hm?" He got no reply to that, only a stubborn frown that made him chuckle lightly. "Well, I just wonder what that would do on my part since you're enjoying yourself."

The blond rolled his eyes. "You are probably the most annoying person I know."

"Then think to yourself. If I'm the most annoying person that you've ever met, why are you still dancing with me?"

"I-" Suddenly he paused in his retort. Dancing? Oh yeah… That made the younger one do a double take. Why was he still dancing with this idiot? Normal Roxas would have slapped the guy and walked away… Not _dance_! "I… I don't know…"

"It's called Mardi Gras fever, mon frére."

A smirk cracked through his usual annoyed appearance. Yes, there seems to be some kind of illness going around. "So what happens when you have this so called 'fever'?"

Thinking it over, the red headed one laughed, causing the other to raise a suspicious eyebrow at the matter. "Well, for one, you actually start to enjoy yourself. You laugh, party, have the time of your life… and maybe pay for the hotel room for a little… aftermath."

"Well…" Now the blond was just being twirled around in circles by the taller one, completely losing his senses in the matter. Wasn't he dreading the whole ordeal just seconds ago? "… You'll have to buy me a few more drinks for something like that to happen. I just don't throw my money away from _any_ person…"

That's when the red headed one stopped in his tracks with his jaw to the floor. "Wait a second! I put on this outrageous outfit to impress you and all I needed to do was get you drunk?"

"What about this crazy outfit?" The blond gestured to the other's clothes then just as they began their dancing pace once again. "Hiding behind a mask? That doesn't seem just a bit cliché to you?"

"And you?"

"That doesn't count; you've seen me earlier without the strange disguise… But you seem the need to hide yourself…"

A wide smirk plastered across the other's face then. "You'll see when the time is right, mon frére."

"When-" Roxas was cut off as the large clock tower in the city began the countdown strokes of midnight. Everyone around them stopped their dancing to turn to one another, grinning with glee. The blond felt as the red head pulled him closer, which he surprisingly allowed him to do.

His fingers reached to the other's mask as the countdown continued. At the stroke of eleven, he pulled it off the other's angular face. Then on the stroke of twelve, the red head pulled them closer so their lips met violently. The blond threw the other's mask up in the air, quickly throwing his arms around the neck of the other.

The crowd at the party cheered as their festival came to an end until next year. Colored confetti showered the two as they continued their fierily kiss, their bodies molding together and hands exploring and grasping frantically. The blond even let out a moan as the red head slipped his tongue passed his lips, massaging against the other's tongue skillfully, hoping to provoke more noises. What he said was true. He _was_ a man of _many_ talents.

It ended all too soon for their liking, however. When they pulled back, the blond practically ripped off his own mask, gasping for air. The red head chuckled to himself, panting as well. "It seems that our time together is coming to an end…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card with his phone number written on it. "Whenever you feel that you need help with anything- or even feel the need to repay me… Ask for Axel and I'll come running."

Roxas smiled as he took the card from the other's gloved hand. As he began to walk away, he turned to him, "Axel?" On cue, the red head turned around with grace and gave a charming smirk. "I think I need something to get this Mardi Gras fever down. You think you can help me with that?"

"Multitasker. I like that." The smirk appeared wider as he approached the blond. "I thought you needed a few drinks?"

"I have scotch in my room."

The two exchanged smug glances before going back to the blond's apartment for a little holiday overtime.

* * *

><p>-End of Oneshot- Who wouldn't want to go to someone's house for a little overtime? Seriously? I know that this is very overdue. Oopes? My bad? I made this my freshman year in high school… Goddamn it! Why did it seriously take this long to post? Anyways, if you don't understand the French- I kind of implied what they were saying so no one would complain- or if I did something terribly wrong, just tell me. Okay? Deal. Coolio... Now back to finishing more work...<p>

Again, dealing with the french, refer to the top of my author's note. Please...

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me that I should actually work on this story more.

YourConscience813


End file.
